


rub the holy off my mouth

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Ko No Mono, Flirting, M/M, Sexy Ortolan Eating, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: In which Will teases Hannibal during their dinner of ortolan buntings.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Allbingo, Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	rub the holy off my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> **allbingo:** dinner for two  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** sexual frustration  
>  **kinktober:** day 21 - swallowing
> 
> the ortolan scene really was so horny, wasnt it
> 
> enjoy!

Will feels Hannibal's eyes on him as he swallows the ortolan, bones and all, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he finally finishes it. And Hannibal hasn't started on his yet, it still in his hand, like he's waiting for something. He opens his eyes and tilts his head at him, the taste still in the back of his mouth.

"What are you staring at, Dr. Lecter?" he asks coyly, slipping his tongue out of his mouth just to drag it across his upper lip. He can see the faintest blush on Hannibal's face— he's never seen him blush before. He can't help but grin a little smugly. "You seem to be quite fixated on my mouth."

"You do have a nice mouth," Hannibal says, fiddling with his ortolan with his hand, swallowing thickly. He finally reaches and takes the bird into his mouth, closing around it, the telltale  _ crunch _ of bones resonating along the dining room. Hannibal seems to relax, eyes fluttering shut as he chews on their meal (which, for once, he has solid proof is  _ not _ human). He understands why Hannibal stared, now, looking intently as he swallows, Adam's apple moving up and down, his lips parted open ever so slightly.

Hannibal grabs a napkin and presses it against the corners of his mouth before tucking it beneath his plate. "I think you understand why I was staring now, Will," he says.

"Oh, I most certainly do," he says. "You do, too, have a nice mouth."

Hannibal chuckles, a dry sound that makes all his hairs stand on end. "I believe your mouth could be more useful to me than to the FBI's murder cases," he says.

_ What a verbose way of saying you want met to blow you, _ Will thinks, but he doesn't say it. 

He smiles. "I believe  _ your _ mouth could be more useful to me than for you to be pretentious," he says, licking his lips once again.

"It could be," Hannibal says, tilting his head. "Would you like for us to find out, Will?"

He gives him a self-satisfied grin, eyes glinting as he leans closer to him, as much as he can with the table in between them. "Not yet, Dr. Lecter."

He can't help but notice the way Hannibal's eyes spark with something for a second— frustration, anger, perhaps—, but Hannibal does not say anything to betray his emotions. He just nods.

"I see," he says. 

He hopes he can frustrate Hannibal some more before he breaks and does something about their sexual tension himself. 


End file.
